Zero Point
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Fakta itu menyakitkan. Di saat yang sama, aku ingin buta. Aku ingin tuli. Namun aku akan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga dan memulai lagi dari awal. #EternalLoveForSasuHina


Perang berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak aliansi ninja. Perang yang membawa kedamaian pada akhirnya. Kedua pahlawan perang memberikan hasil menggembirakan. Meskipun banyak korban namun hasilnya tak kalah memuaskan. Setidaknya, mereka bisa hidup tenang sekali lagi.

Derap kaki mendekat pada sosok yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Naruto!"

Haruno Sakura segera menghampiri seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang bernapas dengan putus-putus. Senyum ceria tetap menghiasi wajahnya yang nyaris babak belur. Sang _kunoichi_ mengeluarkan _cakhra_ -nya untuk mengobati sang pahlawan. Matanya basah, rambut _pink_ yang menutupi sebagian penglihatannya tidak lagi disibak ke belakang, pemuda itu prioritasnya sekarang.

"Minggir Sakura, biar aku yang melakukannya," _Hokage_ ke-lima mengambil alih, jelas ia lebih ahli dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Gadis muda itu mengangguk, memberikan ruang. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam erat ujung jubah sang pemuda _blonde_ yang masih menutup mata.

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Bertahanlah demi aku, demi kami semua," tangisnya pecah. Tangannya mengusap air matanya yang bercucuran dengan kasar. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, tidak setelah pada akhirnya Naruto mampu menemukan apa itu kedamaian yang dipercayakan semua orang padanya.

Hanya seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang menatap dari jauh dengan wajah sendu. Air matanya kering, suaranya tak lagi tersisa, senyumnya tak mampu lagi timbul, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan sesak lebih mendominasi hatinya yang mulai retak.

"Tsunade-sama, aliran _cakhra_ Naruto mulai membaik!"

"Sa—kura … ?"

Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkannya ketika iris biru laut itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, aku di sini, Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya. Akan lebih baik … kalau kau ada di sampingku."

Ah, putus sudah harapan HinatainataHIna yang tersisa bagaikan remah-remah kue. Langkahnya menjauh, ia tak lagi memiliki tempat di sini. Setidaknya biarkan Hinata mengalah dengan tegar.

"Uhuk … hukh!"

Hinata menoleh, langkahnya terpaku. Mata ungunya menatap lemah sesosok pemuda yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri diselingi batuk keras. Hinata mendekat, gadis dengan kepribadian lembut sepertinya tak akan pernah tega meninggalkan seorang yang sedang kesakitan. Ia menatap lamat-lamat rambut wajah dengan kontur tegas itu, darah menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Hinata mengeluarkan _cakhra_ , meskipun tak ahli, setidaknya Hinata bisa membantu membuat pemuda di depannya bertahan sampai _Hokage_ selesai dengan Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih terbatuk sekali, lalu mulai bernapas dengan irama teratur, kelopak matanya terbuka, sepasang iris jelaga menatap tajam. Tangannya bergerak lemah, menggapai udara. Saat itu terlihat mendung, namun langit berwarna biru keunguan, seakan mengatakan 'aku akan menemanimu'. Matanya bergerak liar, siapa yang tengah mengalirkan _cakhra_ ke tubuhnya? Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

Ia tak pernah mengingat sosok gadis di depannya. Wajah sendu dengan air mata yang telah mengering. Iris mata keunguan yang meredup dengan rambut panjang terurai yang membuat Sasuke tak bebas mengamatinya.

"Kenapa … kau menolongku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lemah.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, "T-tidak ada alasan, aku hanya … tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. S-setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih baik. _Hokage_ akan segera selesai di sana dengan Naruto-kun. Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Hinata takut-takut. Yah, Hinata memang tak pernah akrab dengan seorang _nuke-nin_ bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke mulai mengingat, dulunya gadis ini hanyalah gadis pemalu dengan rambut pendek yang selalu mengikuti Naruto ke mana saja. Penguntit. Apapun itu, setidaknya gadis itu benar, dirinya merasa lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang, matanya kembali menutup kaerna kelelahan.

"Temani aku lebih lama … Hinata."

" _H-hai_. Ee?"

Kenapa dia bisa mengingat nama seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namun apa mau dikata, kalau takdir mereka bermula dari sini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zero Point © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance diselip humor singkat**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Modified Canon**

 **.**

 **Fakta itu menyakitkan. Di saat yang sama, aku ingin buta. Aku ingin tuli. Namun aku akan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga dan memulai dari awal.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for #Eternal Love For SasuHIna**

 **Untuk request teman-teman grup yang gagal meraih kesempatan di SNMPTN tahun ini. Ayo semangat semuanya! Masih ada hari esok!**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak perang berakhir. Puing-puing memang masih tersisa, pemukiman masih banyak yang direkonstruksi agar layak dihuni. Hinata hanya mengawasi, sebentar lagi berangkat ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi, apapun itu, agar ia bisa berada di luar desa selama beberapa hari. Desas-desus bahwa sang pemuda _Kyuubi_ akan menikah membuatnya remuk, rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lemah saat satu kertas berwarna biru pastel tiba di rumahnya dan Hiashi menyerahkannya kepada Hinata sebagai perwakilan keluarga Hyuuga. Tercetak dengan jelas,

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **dan**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ah, Hinata mereguk kepahitan dengan senyum tipis.

Hinata mempercepat lompatannya menuju bangunan yang masih berdiri tegak di pusat desa, kantor _Hokage_.

Langkahnya mulai memelan saat memasuki ruangan berisi _Hokage_ ke-lima dengan sekretarisnya.

"Ah, Hinata? Tepat waktu."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk menatap wajah Tsunade yang berbinar, "Ada misi untuk saya, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Ya. Kemarilah."

Hinata mendekat saat Tsunade mengulurkan sebuah kertas kusam kepadanya. Hinata mengernyit bingung, "D-daftar belanja?"

Tsunade mengangguk puas. Suzune yang ada di sampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin menyusahkan, tapi Hinata, aku menyerahkan tugas ini padamu. Mengerti?!"

Tunggu dulu. Tugas apa ini?

Hinata masih memandang pemimpin desa itu dengan wajah bingung, butuh pencerahan.

Suzune tertawa kaku, "Maaf, Hinata. Hanya saja kami sudah menyerah mengurusnya. Tolong, untuk seminggu saja, rawat Uchiha Sasuke di Rumah Sakit."

Hinata mengangguk ringan sejenak, lantas mendongak dengan wajah ngeri.

"S-saya?! Merawat Uchiha-san?!"

.

.

" _Apa kau tahu, Uzumaki Naruto akan menikah seminggu lagi."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya. Katanya dia akan menikah dengan medic nin yang diajari langsung oleh Tsunade-sama."_

" _Hoo? Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, mereka serasi, kau tahu? Hanya saja mereka sering adu mulut."_

" _Wah, pasangan yang lucu. Apakah seluruh warga desa diundang?"_

" _Tentu. Pestanya akan digelar besar-besaran. Seluruh Kage akan diundang ke sini."_

 _Seorang gadis berambut ungu sepinggang menutup kedua telinganya. Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan mereka?_

.

.

"Permisi, saya ingin tahu nomor kamar rawat Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke? maaf, tidak ada yang boleh masuk tanpa perintah _Hokage_."

"A-ah, maaf. Ini surat dari _Hokage_."

"Baiklah. Mari saya antar."

Hinata mengikuti dalam diam. Terlalu enggan menemui pemuda Uchiha yang pernah ia tolong. Ada perasaan tidak enak untuk menemuinya, sungguh.

Pintu belum dibuka, Hinata nyaris menabrak punggung perawat yang berjalan di depannya. Wajah perawat itu sedikit dihiasi peluh, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'ikuti instruksi saya'.

" _H-hai_?" Hinata tidak yakin dengan isyarat perawat itu.

"AWAS!"

"Eh?"

Pintu dibuka cepat, sang perawat melindungi diri di balik pintu. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa bisa merasakan punggungnya menabrak lantai. Kepalanya pusing. Apa yang baru saja menabrak wajahnya?

"Keluar!"

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak bisa melanggar surat perintah _Hokage_ ," suara perawat itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Sepasang oniks menatap nyalang pada siapa yang terkena lemparan bantal kapuk yang ia pakai selama beberapa minggu ini.

" _I-ittai_ …"

Suara lemah itu membuat Sasuke mengingat-ingat. Rasanya sama dengan mendengar suara Hyuuga Hinata yang kemarin menyumbangkan sedikit _cakhra_ untuknya.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san, saya tinggal dulu," perawat itu melarikan diri sebelum nantinya ranjang rumah sakit yang akan dilemparkan kepadanya. Hinata berusaha untuk duduk, bantal kapuk bersampul corak geometris membuatnya menggembungkan pipi. Seenaknya saja melemparkan bantal, tenaganya tidak kira-kira pula.

Hinata berdiri sambil menepuk punggung dan celananya yang berdebu. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menutup pintu dan meletakkan bantal itu di depan Sasuke, lantas terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata menoleh, " _Hokage-sama_ memberiku perintah untuk merawat Uchiha-san."

"Hah? Nenek busuk. Aku tidak cacat, belum butuh pengasuh."

Hinata mengernyit. Wajah pemuda itu makin seram saja.

"L-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini kalau begitu?" gumam Hinata perlahan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit, "Pulang. Anggap perintah itu angin lalu, jangan datang lagi. Selesai."

Hinata mendesah. Oh, Hinata juga tidak mengharapkan tugas seperti ini tahu, Uchiha-sama yang menyebalkan. "T-tidak bisa begitu, Uchiha-san."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku dengan marga."

Hinata sempat memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang meredup. Hinata menutup mulutnya, merasa bersalah sekaligus lancang membuka luka lama.

"M-maaf. Aku tidak—"

"Hn."

Ee? Hinata mendongak, apa itu 'hn'? Kosakata terbaru?

"I-itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bosan. Entah kenapa gadis ini kelihatan bodoh dengan wajah penasaran. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata, tangannya bergerak ke jidat sang gadis.

 _Ctak!_

"U-ugh!"

"Bodoh."

"A-apa—"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Kau kuizinkan datang lagi besok."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Memangnya siapa yang mau datang lagi ke sini, hah?!

.

.

" _Hinata, aku harap kau bisa menjadi perwakilan Hyuuga untuk datang ke acara itu."_

" _Baik, Tou-san."_

" _Jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita di sana."_

" _Baik."_

" _Hinata …"_

" _Ya, Tou-san?"_

 _Hiashi menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sedih._

" _Kemarilah, Nak. Ayah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."_

 _Hinata bisa mengingat, itu kali pertama ayahnya mengizinkannya menangis di pelukannya._

.

.

Ya, Hinata tak tahu kenapa semuanya selalu melawan tekadnya. Hinata berjanji tidak akan datang lagi, namun apa mau dikata saat ia telah berada di depan pintu yang sama—seperti kemarin, minus lemparan bantal kapuk beraroma pinus— dengan wajah kusut dan sekantung tomat segar di pelukannya.

"Pagi."

Hinata membalas dengan dengusan ringan.

"Baguslah kalau kau datang."

Hinata mengeluarkan tomat yang dibawanya, mencuci beberapa di bawah guyuran air dingin tanpa niat membalas ucapan si Uchiha. Ya, pagi-pagi buta, para perawat mendatanginya dengan wajah panik nyaris menangis, membawa berita bahwa Sasuke akan menghancurkan rumah sakit kalau Hinata tidak datang. Bocah? Sangat, benar-benar membuat Hinata _speechless_.

Hinata mematikan keran air. Tangannya beralih meraih pisau buah dan mengupas tomat itu, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan memindahkannya ke piring. Satu garpu ditusukkan pada sebuah tomat.

"Silakan dimakan."

Sasuke menatap tomat-tomat segar dengan tatapan datar.

"Suapi aku."

Hinata nyaris melempar seluruh isi piring kalau tidak ingat orang di depannya masih sakit. Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Aa …"

Oke, Hinata mengalah. Tangannya bergerak meraih garpu, mengangkatnya setinggi mulut Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut yang terbuka lebar itu. Sasuke memakan buah tomat itu. Hinata terkikik pelan, Sasuke persis seperti anak lima tahun sekarang.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah, b-bukan—"

 _Brakk!_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sasuke dan Hinata sontak menatap pintu. Dua kepala berbeda warna masuk ke dalam. Hinata menundukkan kepala. Rasa tidak nyaman dan risih membuatnya enggan menyapa.

"Yo, _Teme_!"

"Sasuke-kun, sudah baikan?"

"Hn."

"Dasar, sedang sakit pun kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto dan Sakura asyik berkelakar di depan Sasuke. Hinata masih saja diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Ah, ada Hinata ya? _Konnichiwa_ ~" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Senyum yang menyilaukan. Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat, "A-aku permisi sebentar. Nanti aku kembali."

Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk ringan. Hinata keluar dengan langkah lebar. Tangannya meremas kuat jaket berwarna ungu pastel yang ia kenakan. Kenapa rasanya masih sepedih ini?

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudah cukup. Pulang sana," usir Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, "Hey! Kami sudah berbaik hati datang ke sini untuk memberimu undangan lalu kau mengusir kami seenaknya?!" sembur Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah rupawan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun, kami pamit ya. Aku dengar Hinata akan menemanimu beberapa hari ke depan, jadi aku harap kau akan datang bersamanya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Undangan biru muda disematkan pada jemari Sasuke. Sakura mendorong punggung Naruto yang masih mencerca Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia membaca undangan itu sekitar lima detik sebelum mencampakkannya ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya, "Kau bodoh, _Dobe_ ," ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Hinata kembali lima belas menit kemudian. Ia menghela napas lega saat matanya menilik ke dalam ruangan. Sepasang calon pasutri itu tak lagi berada di dalam.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _Dobe_?"

"B-bilang apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau kau … suka padanya."

Hinata membeku.

…

"Lupakan."

Hinata mendongak perlahan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku datang ke sana?"

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan sulit. Senyum tipis tidak membuatnya kelihatan membaik, Hinata malah terlihat seperti akan menangis kapan saja.

"Ya."

.

.

.

" _Hinata-nee, apa kau sudah bersiap?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk lemah._

" _Ya."_

" _Aku dengar kau akan berangkat bersama Uchiha-san?"_

 _Hinata menoleh, mengangguk sekali, lantas tersenyum simpul._

" _Ah, Hinata-nee, kau tampak senang dengan si Uchiha. Kenapa masih mengharapkan Uzumaki no baka?"_

 _Hinata terkekeh._

" _Hm, Sasuke-kun itu menyebalkan lho."_

 _Hanabi mendengus, "Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. Lalu apa salahnya, Hinata-nee?"_

 _Hinata tak menjawab._

 _Kau tidak tahu kalau melupakan seseorang itu rasanya sulit, Hanabi._

.

.

.

Hinata mengecek _obi_ untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Hinata-sama, sudah selesai kah?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

Langkahnya terdengar menyapu lantai dengan halus. "Aku akan menjemput Sasuke-kun dulu," ucapnya perlahan.

…

Hinata melirik seisi kota yang mulai sepi. Banyak toko yang tutup. Hari ini, seluruh warga pergi ke alun-alun, mengingat upacara pernikahan besar-besaran diadakan di sana. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Hinata tersenyum miris. Ia menatap langit yang cerah.

"Oi!"

Hinata terkejut. Ia menoleh menuju sumber suara. " S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"K-kau datang sendiri? Tidak diantar?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan pernah sembuh?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menyorot tajam Hinata yang meremas lengan _kimono_ , sekaligus diam-diam mengabadikan kecantikan sang gadis pemalu yang jarang tampil secantik ini. _Kimono furisode_ berwarna putih gading dihiasi semburat warna pink dan corak bunga peony. Rambut disanggul ke atas dengan hiasan bunga _ume_ sintetik. Wajahnya diberi polesan sederhana, terkesan elegan. Cocok untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, Sasuke menepuk pipinya. Mimpi di siang bolong.

"S-sudah siap, Sasuke-kun?"

Harusnya Sasuke yang berkata begitu, Hinata.

Perjalanan menuju alun-alun kota sangatlah sulit, terlalu ramai. Untung saja Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai _nuke-nin_ mampu membuat jalanan menjadi lapang dengan sendirinya, diikuti Hinata yang berjalan pelan-pelan di samping Sasuke yang berwajah sedatar papan triplek.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam prosesi acara berlangsung. Hinata duduk dengan gelisah. Ia benar-benar merasa risih. Apakah mereka bisa diam? Desisan kagum, racauan-racauan mendukung dan kata-kata 'mereka cocok', 'serasi' membuat Hinata muak. Hinata tak ingin membuat luka yang dimilikinya makin terasa perih akibat serpihan garam yang ditaburkan secara sengaja.

Hinata bisa merasakan kakinya gemetar. Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mata Hinata berkunang-kunang. Ia tak tahan untuk melihat prosesi ini berjalan menuju puncaknya. Hinata merasa semuanya gelap namun menyiksa.

Hinata ingin buta. Dia ingin tuli. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan apapun.

"Uzumaki Naruto, silakan mencium mempelai wanitamu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Hinata tersentak saat garmen _hakama_ biru tua menutupi penglihatannya, telinganya pun ditutup oleh Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk Hinata. Tepat saat sorak sorai telah bergemuruh heboh, Hinata menangis dan meraung di dalam pelukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Hinata berteriak sekuat-kuatnya dalam teriakan kebahagiaan orang lain bahwa dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal, bahwa dia akan bahagia.

.

.

.

 **Tidak ada penyesalan.**

 **Menangislah dan esok hari kita kan mulai semuanya dari awal.**

 **Karena dunia tak berhenti berputar hari ini.**

 **Lupakan kesedihan dan kepiluan.**

 **Hanya ada kau dan aku.**

 **Kau memulai dan aku akan menyokongmu.**

 **Jangan takut, karena aku akan selalu ada.**

 **Bersamamu.**

.

.

.

" _Tsugumi, jangan menganggu ayahmu."_

" _T-tou-chan jarang pulang sih. Tsugumi kangen."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Daichi, berhenti memeluk ibumu seperti koala."_

" _Biar saja, Ayah jelek!"_

" _Daichi, tidak boleh bicara begitu."_

" _Habis, Ayah jahat! Dia tidak datang saat aku ujian Chunnin."_

 _Hinata mengelus kepala anaknya yang paling tua. Bocah berambut raven itu mendongak, menatap ibunya dengan iris amethyst yang sama persis._

" _Apa boleh buat. Ayah kan harus berangkat ke Suna."_

" _Humph! Tetap saja!"_

 _Bocah itu merengut sebal._

 _Hinata terkekeh, ia menatap suaminya yang tersenyum tipis padanya._

 _Ya, Hinata telah memulai segalanya dari awal sejak bertemu seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

 **THE END**

A/N: Haloo~~ Bagi semuanya yang belum mendapat kesempatan di SNMPTN jangan menyerah! Masih ada jalur lain kok! Jalan ke Roma tidak hanya satu, right? Oke, ini system kebut jadi kalau gantung atau kurang maksimal maafkan saya. Untuk Daichi dan Tsugumi bisa lihat gambar mereka di grup, unyu lhoo!~~

Bye bye!

.

.

Mind

To

RnR

?

Salam unyu~

Ether-chan


End file.
